Songs
''Love is Dead'' era Songs that were released on the album Love Is Dead or on the self-titled debut EP. *''Beautiful Day'' *''Bulletproof'' *''Butterfly Cry'' *''Creepshow'' *''The Creationist'' *''Fragile'' *''Heal'' *''Hurt Me'' *''The Creationist'' *''Love Is Dead'' (Kerli Kõiv, Miles Gregory, David Maurice) *''She's in Parties'' *''Strange Boy'' *''Up Up Up'' *''Walking on Air'' ''Utopia era'' Songs that were featured in the Utopia era. *''Can't Control the Kids'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Chemical'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Here and Now'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Kaleidoscope '' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Last Breath'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jonas Jeberg) *''Love Me or Leave Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Speed Limit'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Sugar'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Taylor) *''Supergirl'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''The Lucky Ones'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) TBA *''Blossom'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand) *''Diamond Hard'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Feral Hearts'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) *''Journey Through the Elven Kingdom'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Racing Time'' *''Spirit Animal'' (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Alber Cameron Ziff) Non-album Songs that were officially released but are not featured on any albums, nor were they intended to be. *''Army of Angels'' (Debuted at Õllesummer in July 2009) *''Beautiful Inside'' (Performed by Kerli during a singing competition in 2004) *''Dragonfly'' (Kerli's iPhone app) *''Goodbye Goodbye'' (Video project by Dreamsequences) *''Mission'' (Video project by Dreamsequences) *''Sa kuldseks jää (Stay Golden)'' (Debuted during Kerli's performance at her grandparents' art show in Estonia) *''Yes I Can'' (Written by Kerli to lengthen her Õllesummer performance in July 2009) *''Let's Go'' *''Scar Tissue'' (Demo of Ghost of You) *''Scream'' Stand-alone singles *''Army of Love'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jean Baptiste, Mike McHenry, Ryan Buendia) *''Zero Gravity'' (promotional single but not included in Utopia) Soundtrack Songs that were recorded to be on soundtracks. *''Immortal'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Nature Boy'' (Cover) *''Strange '' *''Tea Party'' (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Alber Cameron Ziff) *''When Nobody Loves You'' Kerli as a featured artist *''Build the Cities'' - Karma Fields (Kerli Kõiv, Timothy Lawrence Nelson) *''Glow in the Dark'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *''Here and Now'' - Cash Cash (Kerli Kõiv, Samuel Frisch, Alexander Makhlouf, Jean Paul Makhlouf) *''Kaleidoscope '' - Benny Benassi (Kerli Kõiv, Marco Benassi, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Keep It Close'' - Seven Lions (Kerli Kõiv, Jeff Montalvo) *''Raindrops'' - SNBRN (Kerli Kõiv, Kevin Chapman) *''Something About You'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth, Brittany Carlson) *''Worlds Apart'' Leaked Songs that were leaked with or without Kerli's permission. *''All the Way'' (Demo and final) *''Angel'' *''Army of Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard) *''Back To Life'' - Don Diablo ft. Kerli (Kerli Kõiv, Don Diablo) *''Be My Angel'' *''Beautiful Inside'' *''Black and Yellow'' *''Blue Skies Ahead'' *''Death is in Love With Me'' *''Dollface'' *''Don't Look at Me'' *''End of the World'' *''Fire'' *''Fly'' *''Freakshow'' (Demo of Creepshow) *''Get Away With Murder'' *''Here and Now'' *''Hold On'' *''Hopeless Dreamer'' *''Hungover'' *''I'll Find You'' *''I'm Alone'' *''Insomnia'' *''Just Another Little Thing'' *''Just Like That'' *''Kaleidoscope'' *''Killerwave'' *''Last Breath'' *''Leave It to the Rain'' *''Legends'' *''Let Me Say I'm Sorry'' *''Let Me Stay'' *''Mama You're a Liar'' *''Mantra'' *''Maybe It's Me'' *''Miracle'' *''Moonflower'' *''Never Even Tried'' *''Not a Barbie Doll'' *''Now Is Not Enough'' *''Now or Never'' *''One'' *''Pretty Red Apple'' *''Reborn'' *''Running'' - KDrew ft. Kerli (Kerli Kõiv, Kevin Nicholas Drew) *''Red Flags'' *''Saima'' *''Save Myself'' *''Scar Tissue'' (Demo of Selena Gomez & the Scene's song, Ghost of You) *''Scream'' *''Skyscraper'' (Demo of Demi Lovato's song) *''Song For Liisu'' *''Speed Limit'' *''Strange Boy'' (Demo) *''Stranger'' *''Supergirl'' *''Thank You'' *''They Forgive'' *''Tiny Angels'' *''To Love Means to Let Go'' *''Too Long'' *''Too Much Is Never Enough'' (Demo for Lisa Lois) (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Tricked By Love'' *''Walking on Air'' (Demo) *''What U C Ain't What U Get'' *''Waking Up the Sun'' - Basto ft. Kerli (Kerli Kõiv, Jef Martens) *''When Nobody Loves You'' *''When You Cry'' *''Whispers'' (With Phutureprimitive) *''Wonderland '' *''XO'' *''Yes I Can'' Live-only Songs that were only performed live and have no leaked studio demo. *''Eesti muld ja eesti süda'' (Cover) *''I'm Like a Bird'' (Cover) *''Missing'' (Cover) *''Sa kuldseks jää (Stay Golden)'' (Debuted during Kerli's performance at her grandparents' art show in Estonia) Covers Songs by other artists that Kerli has covered. *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' (Cover) *''Eesti muld ja eesti süda'' (Cover) *''Missing'' (Cover) *''Nature Boy'' (Cover) *''She's in Parties'' (Cover) *''Rainbow'' (Cover) For other artists Songs that were co-written by Kerli and were not necessarily intended for herseFlf. *''Confetti'' - Hilary Duff (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''Ghost'' - Conjure One ft. Kristy Thirsk (Kerli Kõiv, Victoria Horn, Rhys Fulber) *''Godzilla'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''Happily Never After'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''I Feel Immortal'' - Tarja (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins, Tarja Soile Susanna Turunen) *''Immortality'' - Cartoon feat. Kristel Aaslaid (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand, Hugo Martin Maasikas, Joosep Järvesaar, Iiris Vesik, Kristel Aaslaid) *''Ishy'' *''See Through'' - Pentatonix (Kerli Kõiv, Joonas Angeria, Thomas Kirjonen) *''Skyscraper '' - Demi Lovato (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Too Much Is Never Enough'' Unreleaked Songs that were never released officially or leaked. *''Doll House'' *''Electricity'' *''Heart Line'' *''I'm Feeling You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nick Monson, Anastasia Laura Whitecare) *''I Shay Hey Hey'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''I Wanna Be'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kathleen Brian, Chris Lawrence) *''I Was Made for Loving You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Machine'' *''Missing U'' *''Sincerely'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jesse Saint John, Nitzan Kaikov) *''Something Beautiful'' (Kerli Kõiv, Robert Koch) *''[Walking Photograph'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ichito Suezawa) *''Wildfire'' (Kerli Kõiv, Eric J Feldman *''You Lose''